1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage subsystems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for implementing a high performance path for command processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state storage systems provide very fast memory access times for read/write commands. As such, processing delays for incoming commands can now become a cause of perceptible delays from the host. Typical command processing interprets all possible commands at a single point, which can cause processing delays. A system that can detect read and write commands and quickly pass these commands to the storage media can improve processing performance and reduce delay.